Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Era uma vez um reino... ah, que reino! Isso não importa. Uma batalha onde o destino de todo o mundo está na mão de uma única pessoa. Isso importa. Afinal... Era uma vez o fim do mundo. Aventura, Romance, Drama, Comédia, UA... Só lendo para ter noção!
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Aventura, UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)

**Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo**

Essa é uma história de muito tempo atrás, em que a felicidade era dada de graça a todos. Ainda assim, existiam os insatisfeitos, que procuravam por méritos, por suas vontades, por seus _desejos_. "Querer" não era algo errado.

E se esses desejos fossem capazes de mudar o destino? Ainda seria algo correto? O mundo acabar-se-ia em trevas ou a luz tornaria a brilhar?

_É... tá bobinho, mas é só um prólogo :x_

_Continuar ou não? Eis a questão. Se bem que o capítulo um tá pronto... wtf.._

_Reviews?_


	2. Os escolhidos e a missão

Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Aventura, UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)

**Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo**

_ escolhidos e a missão_

"_Era uma vez o fim do mundo_

_Desejos que se movem sem parar,_

_Ele poderá renegar?_

_A vontade ou o destino_

_Qual ele escolherá? (...)"_

A garota suspirou e fechou os olhos, escondendo as íris castanhas atrás das pálpebras. Um livro de contos. Não sabia o motivo de ter pego logo aquele, sendo que tinha vários outros – e provavelmente bem mais interessantes que um conto de fadas – naquela vasta biblioteca. Não importava. Ela abraçou o livro contra o próprio corpo e retirava-se da biblioteca. Fujioka Haruhi, 16 anos, era assim. Começava a ler algo, teria que terminar. Filha do conselheiro de Ouran, Fujioka Ryoji e orfã de mãe. Longos cabelos castanhos, calma e inteligente. Uma garota, de algum jeito, bonita.

Apesar de morar em um dos maiores reinos não se tinha muito o que fazer. Às vezes ajudava os empregados e em vários outros momentos estudando. Seu pai se lamentava por isso. Ela não tinha desejos, nem ambições, apenas um sonho: ser advogada, como a mãe que morrera de doença quando ela era pequena. O rei, Suou Yuzuru, apoiava o sonho da garota, mas achava que ela deveria descobrir que a vida era mais do que estudar, por isso a chamou para assistir a pequena reunião que aconteceria no salão principal. Haruhi não sabia dos detalhes, apenas que eram as pessoas que ganharam os torneios que haviam acontecido em vários pontos do reino. Os vencedores realizariam um pedido especial do rei. Não parece prazeroso, mas há vários motivos por trás.

Ouran era um extenso reino e dividiam-se em áreas. Cada área havia uma família de prestígio comandando, para manter a ordem, e essas famílias que estavam sob controle direto do rei. Cada área havia realizado um torneio e os seis escolhidos estavam agora no salão juntamente com Vossa Majestade e seu conselheiro. E agora Haruhi, de observadora.

Como boa observadora, ela notou uma coisa: todos os garotos eram bonitos! Essa constatação acabou por fazê-la pensar se beleza era um quesito para a missão, mas ela teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando o rei começou a se pronunciar.

- Levantem-se! – ordenou aos garotos ajoelhados em frente a ele – Foram vocês que ganharam os torneios. – eles assentiram, como se fosse ensaiado. – Apresentem-se.

- Ootori Kyouya, Vossa Majestade.

Kyouya, 17 anos, terceiro filho de uma das famílias que controlavam o reino. Por ser o terceiro filho, sabe que não tem chances de herdar o nome da família. Devido a isso tenta conseguir méritos para ser reconhecido. Cabelos curtos e negros, usa óculos.

- Somos os irmãos Hitachiin! Hikaru e Kaoru.

Falaram juntos. Impossível distinguir quem é quem. Um partia a franja para a esquerda e o outro para a direita – a única diferença entre os gêmeos Hitachiin. Ambos com 178 cm de altura, cabelos alaranjados e olhos de um tom ambarino, 16 anos. Ricos, bonitos e sem o que fazer. Só entraram no torneio porque seria divertido. Só queriam passar o tempo.

- Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Muito prazer!

Um loiro bonitinho, de 148 cm de altura, com aparência fofa e portando um coelhinho rosa. Ninguém daria confiança a esta figura, mas a família Haninozuka era uma das mais poderosas de Ouran. Apesar do sorriso doce, aparência infantil e grandes olhos castanhos, era o mais velho dali, com 18 anos. Só estava ali porque seu pai o deixou gostar de coisas fofas e comer doces caso o fizesse. Ao seu lado havia um gigante perto dele que apenas deu um meio sorriso. Só estava ali por causa de seu primo. O sangue falava mais alto.

- Morinozuka Takashi. – a família dele protegia a de Haninozuka por gerações. Ele não precisava mais fazer isso após o parentesco que se formou por um casamento, mas ele o faz. Tem a mesma idade de Mitsukuni, embora bem mais alto.

O último a se pronunciar era um rapaz loiro, de 183 cm de altura, 17 anos e olhos de tom claro. Ficava-se em dúvida do tom das íris, alternando entre azul e violeta. O rei voltou-se para ele, enquanto o jovem começava a falar.

- René Tamaki Richard Grantaine, Vossa Majestade. – fez uma reverência. – Espero conseguir cumprir o objetivo da missão com sucesso, para honrar o local onde vivo.

Ele falava sério, o que acabou por atrair o olhar dos outros garotos. Aparência de príncipe, mas veio da parte plebéia do reino. Após um momento de silêncio, Yuzuru limpou a garganta e todos voltaram a atenção para ele.

- Antes de falar qual é a missão, saibam que vocês terão o direito de escolher realizá-la ou não. Apenas lembram-se: estando aqui, quer dizer que vocês são os guerreiros mais fortes de Ouran. – os rapazes ficaram apreensivos. – A missão de vocês é derrubar a família Tonerre que está causando desordem no mundo. Ela está instalada em uma ilha no Pacífico. Devem dominar o local silenciosamente.

- Dominar uma ilha?! Isso é loucura! – um dos gêmeos exclamou.

- Hikaru, fique calmo. – o mais novo sussurrou para o irmão.

- Parece-me interessante. – o garoto de óculos comentou, ajeitando o objeto contra a face, usando o dedo médio. – Eu vou.

- O que vai fazer, Mitsukuni? – o mais alto perguntou em tom baixo para o primo.

- Eu vou Takashi. Irei lutar. – disse determinado, então o outro assentiu. Obviamente, iria junto.

- Isso vocês decidem. O prazo é amanhã. Creio que já estão avisados onde são seus aposentos. Passar bem. – o rei interrompeu os cochichos, finalizando e se retirando, seguido por Ryoji.

- Kaoru! Isso é loucura. Ele quer matar a gente!

- Nós não precisamos ir, Hikaru.

- Vocês vão mesmo? – voltou-se para os outros que assentiram, com excessão de Tamaki. – E você? Está com medo? Pretende mesmo ir? Você vai morrer lá, você sabe.

- Hikaru, pára com isso... – pediu baixo, segurando a manga da blusa do irmão.

- Não. – o loiro se pronunciou. – Eu não pretendo morrer lá. Vou lutar com todas as minhas forças. Fugir é fácil, mas eu escolhi o caminho mais difícil: o da luta.

Pela segunda vez todos ficaram a observar o loiro que sorria brandamente. Hikaru bufou de irritação e saiu do local com passos largos e apressados, sendo seguido por seu irmão mais novo. O mais baixo dali que cortou o silêncio.

- Ne, ne! Tama-chan! Você gosta de bolos? Eu gosto! Mas meu pai nunca me deixou gostar disso, nem de coisas fofas...

- Sim, certamente! Eu gosto de bolos. Mas, Haninozuka-senpai, você não acha que tem o direito de gostar do que quiser?

O mais velho piscou os olhos, mas logo sorriu para o outro, estendendo-lhe o coelhinho cor-de-rosa que atendia (?!) por Coelhinho (?!²), balançando uma das patas dele.

- É, tem razão!

Morinozuka apenas ouvia os dois conversarem, Kyouya, indiferente a situação, seguiu o caminho para seu quarto, enquanto os gêmeos já estavam trancados no deles.

"_Quem ele pensa que é, falando daquele jeito? Se achando o herói da história! Ele é apenas um plebeu."_ – o mais velho dos gêmeos pensava, jogando o peso de uma vez sobre o colchão, fazendo com que ele afundasse com o peso. Sua mão tremia de pura irritação, com um misto de receio. Kaoru se sentou calmamente ao lado do irmão e pousou a mão sobre a dele.

- Ninguém vai te chamar de covarde caso você desista, Hikaru.

- Eu sei, mas... O que você quer fazer, Kaoru? – manteve a cabeça abaixada.

- Farei qualquer coisa, mas estarei ao seu lado. – segurou firme a mão do outro.

- Vai ser perigoso. E se algo acontecer com você? E se eu não conseguir te proteger? Kaoru... Se eu te perder, eu morro.

- Eu sei... Mas eu também sei me cuidar. Eu vou ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem, Hikaru.

Falavam baixo, até o silêncio se seguir. Takashi e Mitsukuni, que seguiam para suas acomodações, conversavam também.

- Você ouviu, Takashi? Ele disse que eu posso gostar de doces... E de coisas fofas. – o mais alto assentiu – Ele foi o primeiro a me dizer isso, sabe... Ele tem algo de diferente. Mas não sei o quê!

- Mitsukuni, amanhã o dia será cheio.

- Tem razão! É melhor descansarmos.

Enquanto isso, um certo loiro de olhos claros via-se sozinho em um corredor desconhecido. A verdade era que Tamaki não possuía muito senso de direção e, enquanto procurava pelo quarto em que ficaria hospedado, acabou por parar na ala de empregados. Por sorte, uma menina de cabelos castanhos passava no exato momento em que ele ia **admitir **que estava perdido.

- Com sua licença, minha bela senhorita! – de repente, já estava ao lado da jovem, com o corpo inclinado de forma que ficasse em um ângulo mais baixo para fitar a moça desconhecida, estendendo-lhe uma rosa vermelha.

- Sim? – Haruhi achou graça da maneira do rapaz. Ricos eram estranhos.

- Será que a senhorita poderia me informar em que direção ficam os aposentos reservados para os convidados especiais?

- Siga por ali até o final do corredor e vire a direita. Não tem como se perder. – apontou o caminho enquanto falava.

Tamaki, ignorando o fato dela ter falado que _"não tem como se perder"_, o que era uma flechada no orgulho do guerreiro, segurou as mãos da jovem e fez uma reverência de agradecimento.

- Muito obrigado, senhorita!

O rapaz tornou a fazer uma reverência, logo se virando para encarar o corredor. Ele era grande.** Muito** grande. E pareciam todos iguais! Por um momento, Haruhi se perguntou se o garoto conseguiria chegar. Ela mesma se perdeu muito naqueles corredores, mas deixou para lá. O pai havia a chamado para conversar e parecia algo sério. Parou em frente a porta do quarto e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

- Com licença, _otou-san_. – deu de cara com quem não esperava: o rei de Ouran. Rapidamente fez uma reverência exagerada. – Perdão, senhor Yuzuru. Voltarei mais tarde, otou-san.

- Espere, Haruhi. Nós queremos falar com você.

Haruhi, que já estava com a mão na maçaneta, parou no local e se virou automaticamente.

- Sim?

- Você já deve saber da missão, certo? – a garota assentiu após a pergunta do rei. – Não pedi para assistir a reunião a toa. Apesar dos garotos me parecerem talentosos, preciso de um representante do reino principal. Não és obrigada, estou convidando-lhe a ir. Seu pai, relutante, concordou, mas preciso de uma resposta sua.

- Mas... Eu?

- Sim. Você é qualificada para ir. Pode me responder amanhã, apesar de que... Eu não faço questão que você vá! É perigoso. E, Haruhi, eu já disse pra me chamar de _oji-san_!

O rei falou com várias flores em volta dele, servindo de cenário que Fujioka segurava. Sim, além de conselheiro, Ryoji era responsável pelos efeitos especiais!

- Er...

Yuzuru tossiu forçadamente uma vez, recompondo-se.

- Como disse, me dê a resposta amanhã. Descanse e pense sobre.

- _Hai_.

O rei deixou o local e deixou pai e filha sozinhos.

- Você não precisa ir, ouviu bem, Haruhi? – colocou uma das mãos no topo da cabeça da filha. – A escolha é sua. Não se sinta obrigada.

- Eu... – olhou para o pai, mas logo abaixou a cabeça. – Vou para meu quarto.

Saiu lentamente do quarto. Enquanto isso, Tamaki lutava contra o corredor que parecia não acabar. Andou, andou, andou e andou. Até que, finalmente! Chegou ao fim do corredor, mas se deparou com um novo problema: uma bifurcação. Por onde seguir? Direita ou esquerda? Não conseguia se lembrar, então decidiu usar o método que estava usando até momentos atrás (antes de se encontrar com Haruhi). Retirou o sapato e jogou para o alto. Se caísse para baixo, iria pela esquerda. Caso contrário, seguiria pela direita. Só que aconteceu algo que o garoto não esperava: quando virou-se para ver como o sapato caiu, só viu o objeto batendo na cabeça de um rapaz moreno e, em seguida, cair no chão virado para baixo. O que usava óculos tinha cara de poucos amigos. René começou a suar frio. Qual era mesmo o nome do outro?

- D-desculpe Ootori-kun! O sapato... voou! É, voou do meu pé! Eu... Eu não tive a intenção de lhe acertar! – isso era verdade, pelo menos.

Kyouya pegou o calçado com a mão esquerda, pois na direita carregava um livro. Aproximou-se o suficiente do outro com um sorriso e uma aura resfrescantemente sombria.

- Claro. Mas tome mais cuidado com suas coisas.

"_Idiota."_, completou mentalmente e enfiou o calçado na cara do loiro, que se desequilibrou, mas não chegou a cair. Kyouya seguiu seu rumo sem se abalar, enquanto o outro corou e aparentou estar perdido antes de se recuperar e colocar o sapato no pé, saindo aos tropeços atrás do moreno, entrando no quarto antes que levasse uma porta na cara.

- Finalmente achei meu quarto! – o loiro comemorou, sentando-se em uma das camas e terminando de retirar os sapatos.

- Você estava procurando até agora? – perguntou como alguém que não quer nada, abrindo o livro que tinha pega. Duvidava que alguém conseguisse se perder com instruções tão precisas! Nem um idiota conseguiria.

- Sim! E por você ter me ajudado, vou te chamar pelo primeiro nome! Afinal, já somos amigos, não é mesmo?! Kyouya!

Correção: agora não duvidava que o outro era de uma inteligência rara. Viraram amigos no primeiro dia algo no minímo estranho. Tamaki não devia saber o que eram "amigos". O moreno chegou a olhar para ele, com as lentes dos óculos dando reflexo.

- E como você se guiou até o momento?

- Simples! Do jeito mais sábio! Eu retirava um dos sapatos e jogava para o alto. Decidia a direção que seguiria antes de ver. O que desse, eu seguia! Esse é o melhor método, sabia?

O engraçado... Era que Tamaki falava com **orgulho** e **determinação**. Isso só dava a Kyouya a certeza de que o colega era uma espécie que corre risco de extinção.

- Claro, claro. Vamos dormir.

- Sim. Boa noite Kyouya! Amanhã temos um dia cheio, né, Kuma-chan?

Kyouya se deitou, mas não a tempo de **não** ver Tamaki pegando um ursinho de pelúcia marrom e se deitando com ele. Aquela atitude fez Kyouya se perguntar o que diabos aquele loiro fazia ali. Defender o reino em que vive? Idiotice. No salão principal, sentiu certa força, mas se enganou. Ele era apenas um idiota.

_**Continua...**_

**É, **podem me matar, eu deixo o_o (ou não...) Isso eu pensei num dia feliz do ano passado e tive preguiça de digitar até agora. Será que vou abandonar de novo? Espero que não. '-'

**Akane**: Obrigada pela review! :D Me animou a digitar mais rápido! Foi a única, mas você vê o que faz né? Hahaha! xD

Para ser sincera, eu ainda não sei no que isso vai dar. Casais não tenho nada definido, até porque isso não vai ser muito importante para a história... Provavelmente terá apenas insinuações, mas nenhum casal vai ser realmente formado (pelo menos na minha cabeça tá assim ). Espero que continue acompanhando. (: Aproveito e agradeço pelo comentário na minha outra fic, _Tears_.

Espero também que eu consiga fazer uma aventura decente...

Provavelmente terá muito clichê... /hm

É pra refletir.

_Reviews?_

(27/03/2009)


	3. Resposta

_Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem._

_Aventura, UA (__**U**__niverso __**A**__lternativo), Romance, Drama_

**Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo**

_2- Resposta_

O sol ainda aparecia no horizonte quando o reino Ouran despertava.

Comerciantes abrindo suas lojas, crianças indo para a escola... Mas isso não interessa muito. O que interessa é o monumento central do reino: o castelo. Ou melhor, as pessoas que lá estavam. Era impossível descobrir o que passavam na mente dos guerreiros escolhidos, pois todos pareciam preocupados com a resposta que deveriam dar para o rei dali alguns poucos minutos. Todos, com excessão de um, que ainda dormia.

- Kyouya! Vamos, acorde!

O loiro balançava o mais novo amigo pelo ombro, já devidamente arrumado para se apresentar no salão que seria servido o café-da-manhã. Mesmo se esforçando para acordar o moreno, ele apenas resmungava coisas sem sentido nenhum. Em um só movimento, Tamaki puxou as cobertas e Kyouya entreabriu os olhos e fitou o outro com um olhar de demônio. O loiro tremeu de medo. Kyouya sabia ser assustador! Mas engoliu em seco e falou com tom firme.

- O café-da-manhã já está servido! Vamos, apronte-se!

O rapaz odiava ter que admitir, mas aquele idiota tinha razão. Levantou-se com muito custo e ficou trancado no banheiro por alguns minutos, até sair de modo mais apresentável, colocando os óculos. Admirou-se ao ver que Tamaki o esperava com paciência e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos então?! – levantou-se.

- Sim. Mas não precisava me esperar.

- Não foi incômodo nenhum! E não é mais legal andar acompanhado?

Nesse momento, Kyouya teve a certeza de que o loiro só o esperou para garantir que não se perderia no caminho. Limitou-se ao silêncio e seguiu os corredores até o salão, onde todos já estavam em seus lugares. Apenas três cadeiras estavam vagas, um detalhe que passou despercebido por todos.

- Estão atrasados, Kyouya, René.

- Apenas Tamaki, por favor, senhor. E peço perdão pelo atraso!

- Tamaki, então. Todavia, sentem-se.

Os garotos fizeram uma rápida reverência e sentaram-se e com um sinal do rei Yuzuru os vários empregados começaram a servir o banquete. Foi uma refeição silenciosa, com um dos gêmeos, Hikaru, parecendo um tanto desconfortável. Não tinha gostado daquele plebeu e ele tinha sentado bem ao seu lado. Kaoru não era tão radical quanto o irmão. Achava um insulto, de certa forma, mas não iria reclamar. Se ele ganhou o torneio, deveria ser apto a sentar-se ali, então o respeitava. Mas eram apenas detalhes. Detalhes eram irrelevantes.

Todos terminaram de comer e os pratos foram retirados. Yuzuru não perdeu tempo e olhou para todos os presentes, embora em um canto da mente estava pensando em Haruhi. Ela provavelmente tinha desistido.

- Acredito que todos se lembram do assunto que vamos tratar hoje. Sem mais delongas, gostaria de ouvir a resposta.

- Como disse ontem, eu quero lutar. – disse Mitsukuni, respondendo tanto para ele quanto para Takashi. Se o primo fosse, Morinozuka também iria.

- Minha resposta também não mudou. – Kyouya afirmou, ajustando os óculos contra a face.

- Também irei! Meu desejo continua o mesmo, apesar de saber dos perigos! – Tamaki disse com mais determinação do que no dia anterior.

Hikaru engoliu em seco e Kaoru segurou-lhe a mão.

- Nós também vamos. Tudo bem, Kaoru? – virou-se para o gêmeo.

- Sim. Eu vou com você aonde for, Hikaru.

- Certo. Fico contente com a decisão de vocês. Vocês partem ao meio dia. Não se atrasem.

O rei terminou de falar e saiu dos aposentos. Os garotos também se dispersaram e voltaram aos respectivos quartos para arrumar os pertences. A manhã passaria rápido.

E, definitivamente, passou.

Era exatamente meio dia e todos já estavam reunidos no porto, inclusive o rei e seu conselheiro.

- Sabe de Haruhi?

- Não, meu senhor... Não vi ela a manhã toda.

- Entendo. – Yuzuru se conformou e virou para os guerreiros, atraindo a atenção deles – Meus jovens, este navio não possui muito luxo, mas é o suficiente para levar-lhes em segurança até a ilha, sem chamar atenção. Peço que vão com cuidado. Confiem em vocês mesmo e que Deus os aben-

- Esperem!

Um grito foi ouvido e passos rápidos se aproximavam. Os cabelos castanhos voavam com a corrida e ela trazia nas costas, além de uma mochila, um arco e flechas, além de um punhal preso à cintura. Ryoji sorriu. Era sua linda filhinha, Haruhi. O rei também sentiu uma pontada de orgulho, pois tratava a filha do conselheiro como se fosse sua própria filha! A garota chegou ofegante, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Parcialmente recuperada, ela endireitou o corpo e olhou para o mandante da missão. Nos olhos castanhos havia determinação.

- Senhor Yuzuru, eu me decidi. Desejo ir.

Ryuoji já não agiu como conselheiro e sim como pai. Abraçou a filha de modo protetor. Sabia que ela enfrentaria muitos perigos se embarcasse naquele navio, mas também tinha consciência de que ela sempre cuidou de tudo sozinha, desde a morte da mãe. Ela seria forte para enfrentar aquilo também.

- Haruhi... Tome cuidado.

- _Hai, otou-san_.

Foram apenas murmúrios. Haruhi se afastou após receber um beijo no topo da cabeça do pai, juntando-se aos colegas. Yuzuru sorriu e retomou a fala interrompida.

- Como dizia... Tomem cuidado. Tenham confiança em suas habilidades. Que Deus os abençoe.

- _Hai_!

Todos exclamaram e se viraram para partir. Seria uma longa jornada. Nenhum ousou olhar para trás, embora Haruhi sentisse vontade de fazê-lo. Apenas estranhava que nenhum outro pai estivesse ali. Pessoas ricas, definitivamente, eram muito... Frias. Claro, com excessão de um certo loiro que parecia segurar as lágrimas.

- Que emocionante cena entre pai e filha! – era Tamaki, falando após embarcar no navio.

Gota geral. Todos se perguntavam como aquele ser emotivo conseguiu sobreviver as batalhas até o momento. O navio fez o típico barulho, indicando que estava partindo, e Hikaru não se aguentou. Puxou Tamaki pela camisa, falando em tom irritadiço.

- Espero que não nos atrapalhe com suas baboseiras, está entendendo?!

Não esperou resposta do garoto que piscava os olhos sem entender. Soltou-o e saiu andando, com Kaoru indo ao seu encalço. Tamaki franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que há com eles?

- Nee, nee... Não se irrite com eles, Tama-chan. Hika-chan e Kao-chan não estão acostumados a ficarem rodeados de muita gente. Conheço eles faz algum tempo, então eu sei. Eles nunca se relacionaram com outras pessoas. – era Haninozuka falando.

- Eles são estranhos... Posso lhe chamar de Hani-senpai?

- Claro! – o mais baixo sorriu amigavelmente, apertando o coelhinho de pelúcia contra o corpo. – Bem, agora Takashi e eu vamos guardar nossas coisas na cabine. Até logo, pessoal!

Os mais velhos foram na frente e Tamaki se espreguiçou, sentindo a brisa do oceano. Ao longe, podia avistar Ouran, cada vez mais diminuindo... Era a primeira vez que saía de lá, então estava relativamente empolgado.

- Essa viagem será animada, não é, Takashi?!

- Sim.

Enquanto isso, os Hitachiin já tinham se apossado de uma das cabines.

- Aquele cara é tão irritante! – o mais velho falou.

- Com certeza... Mas, Hikaru... o jeito que ele fala...

- Você também achou?

- Se parece com um senhor feudal! É um _tono_. _Baka tono_! – os dois falaram e caíram no riso. Mesmo mal conhecendo o metido a francês ou seja lá o que ele fosse, tinham a certeza que ele era um perfeito idiota.

Como Hani e Mori tomaram conta de outra das cabines, restou a Tamaki e Kyouya dividirem uma. Haviam quatro e Tamaki insistia em deixar que a donzela dormisse separada deles. Não era nem um pouco educado deixar uma dama no mesmo quarto de um cavalheiro! Todos deixaram seus pertences nos quartos e tornaram a se encontrar. Teriam bastante tempo para se conhecerem.

- _Ma cherry_, poderia me dar a honra de saber o teu nome? – era Tamaki, para Haruhi, percebendo que ela estava avoada enquanto olhava para o céu.

- Fujioka Haruhi.

- Já nos vimos antes, não?!

- Sim. Enquanto você procurava seu quarto, ontem.

- Certamente! – o loiro abriu um sorriso – Pode me chamar de Tamaki. O rei que lhe convidou?

- Sim... Sou filha do conselheiro, Ryoji. Ele achou que seria bom que eu viesse. – Haruhi voltou o olhar para Tamaki, prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

- Mas é perigoso.

- Eu sei me cuidar, não se preocupe... Tamaki-senpai.

- Nee, nee, Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Vamos comer bolo?

Haruhi encarou aquele menininho.

- Não gosto tanto assim de bolo...

Mitsukuni fez uma expressão chorosa e estendeu o coelhinho.

- E do Usa-chan? Você gosta?

A garota encarou o bichinho de pelúcia e, sem perceber, inclinou-se levemente para frente, com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

- É até bonitinho...

Mitsukuni deu um giro, soltando uma exclamação. A cena era observada por Tamaki, que achou a situação incrivelmente fofa! Tirou a atenção dos mais baixos para olhar em volta. Faltava alguém ali. Takashi estava perto do primo, Kyouya anotando algo em um caderno no seu canto... Ah, os gêmeos. Cautelosamente, René foi para perto do de óculos, que não esperou ele se aproximar muito.

- O que você quer?

- Ah! Queria saber dos irmãos Hitachiin.

- Provavelmente estão no quarto.

- Vou lá! Eles não podem se isolar assim!

Kyouya deu um meio sorriso irônico com a exclamação do colega, observando que ele se virava para ir as cabines de esguelha.

- Não vai se perder?

O garoto quase tropeçou, mas endireitou a postura e fez uma expressão extremamente orgulhosa, mesmo que o moreno não tivesse vislumbre de sua face.

- Não!

E continuou seu caminho.

Dessa vez, Tamaki não se perdeu. O navio não era tão grande assim para ele ter essa capacidade.. E, dessa vez, ele também não precisou recorrer ao método do sapato. Parou em frente a porta da cabine e bateu.

- Quem é?

- Tamaki.

Hikaru bufou.

- O que você quer?

- Não querem ir lá para cima? Estamos todos lá. Logo vamos apreciar a comida de Haruhi!

- Não estamos com fome.

- Hikaru... – Kaoru murmurou, fitando o gêmeo.

- Ela vai fazer para vocês também, não precisam ter vergonha!

- Não queremos. Não precisamos nos relacionar com vocês! Nem sabem nos diferenciar!

Tamaki franziu as sobrancelhas, mas acabou por perder a paciência. Provavelmente quem falava era o mesmo que havia o subestimado - se não se enganava, chamava Hikaru.

- Mas é claro que não! Como querem ser diferenciados se ficam presos no seu próprio mundinho? Ser tão igual chega a ser um dom, mas vocês são duas pessoas separadas, Hikaru e Kaoru. Alguém vai saber diferenciá-los, mas apenas se vocês saírem desse mundo fechado. Deveriam parar de ser tão egoístas.

A última frase foi murmurada, mas mesmo assim os gêmeos ouviram. Ficaram atônitos. Apenas uma pessoa falara com eles daquele modo, uma antiga empregada, mas ela disse que ninguém nunca ia diferenciá-los.

Esses plebeus... tão insolentes!

Tamaki suspirava. Aqueles gêmeos eram estranhos. Parecia querer que ninguém os reconhecesse, mas também que os diferenciasse. Resolveu deixar para lá. Talvez tivesse sido muito insolente com eles, que pertenciam a uma família nobre, mas naquele momento eles precisavam trabalhar juntos. Estavam, literalmente, no mesmo barco.

- Ah, ele voltou! Tama-chan, sente-se conosco!

Haninozuka chamava o rapaz, que logo sorriu e foi até os colegas, sentando na rodinha formada no chão. Haruhi lhe entregou um prato e as bochechas do loiro coraram. Uma expressão de pura felicidade surgiu no rosto de René.

- Oh! Comida feita por Haruhi...

- Podem comer.

- _Itadakimasu_! – falaram em conjunto e começaram a apreciar a comida feita pela garota, até que Mitsukuni repara que seu primo olhava para outro lugar.

- Takashi, o que houve?

- Estão vindo.

Todos se viraram na direção que ele olhava.

- Hikaru, tem certeza?

- Sim, tudo bem. É apenas para passar o tempo, não é?

- Sim. Para matar o tédio.

Os gêmeos perceberam o olhar sobre eles e Kaoru falou por ele e pelo irmão, que tinha mais dificuldade em transformar sentimentos em palavras.

- Podemos nos juntar a vocês?

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios de Tamaki, Hani e Haruhi.

- Claro! Juntem-se a nós, meus gêmeos favoritos!

É... Certamente, eles eram os únicos gêmeos que Tamaki conhecia. Mesmo assim, o primeiro dia em alto mar seguiu calmamente, com a esperança de que o espírito de união surgisse entre os guerreiros.

**Continua~**

_Mais um capítulo! Nossa, demorou, não é? *Foge das pedras*_

_Mas, ainda sim, saiu. Não achei de todo ruim esse capítulo, até gostei, mas não sei se consegui seguir a mesma linha do primeiro... Mesmo assim, saibam que o finalzinho já está pronto (estou com medo de não sair como quero x_x') e que provavelmente vai ter de tudo (ou quase isso?) nessa fic. Ah, sim... resolvi deixar o "Coelhinho" como Usa-chan mesmo. É mais bonitinho. :~_

_Bem, vamos as reviews!_

**Bab Barbosa:** Agradeço a paciência comigo viu?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também :3 Que não espere muito né? x)

**Dy: **Owh, brigada *-* Se você tiver lendo isso aqui é porque eu consegui chegar ao capítulo dois! [falando como se fosse um marco, mas realmente é]. Fico feliz por ter gostado ^^ Sua opinião é importante :3

**Hamiko0:** Bem... isso você vai ter que esperar pra ver :x Não pretendo adiantar muita coisa, até porque a história não está completa, mas digo que acho que você vai gostar. ^^

Espero conseguir manter o nível né! xD Fiquei muito feliz com os elogios! Obrigada, de verdade! *-* Caso tenha alguma sugestão, elas são sempre bem-vindas!

Continue acompanhando ^^

**Selenia Du Crovax: **Que bom que gostou! Do início, pelo menos, eu também gostei! xD Provavelmente a parte de ação vai demorar um pouco, pois ainda tem de chegar no local, certo? Mas tentarei compensar quando chegar e vou tentar não demorar (muito) para fazer os capítulos!

_Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews! Espero que continuem acompanhando :3_

_Se acham que mereço, que tal mandar um comentário? Sua mão não vai cair, juro!_

(09/08/2009)


	4. Dez dias em alto mar!

_Ouran High School Host Club __e seus personagens não me pertence._

_UA, aventura, romance, comédia, drama, etc e tal._

_Boa leitura._

**Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo**

_3- Dez dias em alto mar!_

Dez dias era o tempo de viagem, mas para não tornar o relato cansativo, apenas os acontecimentos que tem alguma importância ou graça serão comentados. Afinal, para que saber a rotina do acordar, se limpar, comer e dormir? Os primeiros dias não foram muito agitados, afinal ainda havia um estranhamento das pessoas no presente local. As coisas só melhoraram lá para o segundo, terceiro dia, no qual os gêmeos Hitachiin pensaram em um jogo que acharam que seria divertido.

- É o seguinte! Pensamos em um jogo divertido!

- Qual?!

Tamaki logo se adiantou, aproximando-se dos irmãos, juntamente com Mitsukuni acompanhado de Takashi e Haruhi e Kyouya que, discretamente, prestavam atenção.

- Pensamos que estamos um bom tempo neste navio, mas... – Hikaru começou.

- Nunca vimos o capitão! – Kaoru completou.

- Então poderíamos tentar descobrir quem é! – falaram juntos.

- Parece interessante... – o loiro avaliava, com a mão sobre o queixo.

- O que acha, Takashi?

- Hum...

"_Que idiotas..."_, pensou Kyouya, revirando os olhos e voltando a ler.

- Venha participar, Haruhi!

Chamaram os gêmeos, se apoiando cada um nos ombros da garota. Naquele meio tempo, eles a elegeram como o brinquedinho da viagem (junto com Tamaki, obviamente).

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu com uma expressão de puro tédio.

- Ah, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Cada um a puxava de um lado, o que acabou arrancando um suspiro dela.

- Ok. Só parem com isso.

- Eba!

Eles saíram comemorando, animados com a ideia de diversão. Porque, após um tempo, o navio e o oceano pareciam extremamente monótonos, pois era apenas uma imensidão azul, com alguns pontos brancos no céu. Uma imensidão infinita que parecia levar ao mais completo nada, como se houvesse o vazio no final de toda daquela viagem. Mas os tripulantes sabiam que não era bem assim. Só que ficava chato.

Foi decidido: Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki e Mitsukuni com seu primo iriam entrar em ação mais no final da tarde. Kyouya optou por ficar no quarto que dividia com Tamaki. Quando o sol estava se escondendo no horizonte, parecendo ir de encontro com o mar, o céu ganhando aquela tonalidade laranja sendo quebrada apenas por tons de amarelo e vermelho, eles foram calmamente descendo pelas escadas de madeira do navio que faziam questão de ranger, quando eles estavam tentando fazer silêncio. A iluminação era dada apenas por algumas poucas janelas que havia no corredor, dando uma atmosfera medonha ao local por causa da luz amarelada de final de dia. Em fila, pararam em frente a porta do capitão. Tamaki, seguido de Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani e Mori.

- Vou abrir. – anunciou o loiro.

Todos ficaram com uma enorme expectativa. Admitindo ou não, todos ali estavam curiosos para ver a face do capitão. Se houvesse uma exceção, esta provavelmente seria Morinozuka, que continuava impassível. Tamaki respirou fundo e abriu lentamente a porta de metal que respondeu com um barulho enfadonho, que fez todos ficarem tensos, suando frio. Dali podia-se ver a roupa azul com detalhes em dourado típica de navegadores, tendo a cabeça branca coberta por um chapéu do mesmo tom da roupa. Foram se aproximando lentamente, achando estranho que não obtiveram nenhuma reação. Tamaki que tomou a iniciativa, virando o ombro do capitão de uma vez. Aí que reconheceram: uma face verde, monstruosamente deformada, com olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta, com os fios do cabelo branco caindo por ela. No imenso silêncio que reinava no navio, três vozes se juntaram em um só grito agudo enquanto a cabeça rolava pelo chão e mostrava... Um pedaço de madeira. Haninozuka que se adiantou, pegando a cabeça e balançando-a.

- Tama-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, olhem, não precisam ficar com medo! É de mentirinha!

Hikaru e Kaoru se aborreceram, enquanto Tamaki se recuperava do susto. Haruhi se mantinha impassível, enquanto Hani continuava a balançar a cabeça. Mori se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido do mais baixo:

- Mitsukuni, pare. Está irritando-os.

- Céus, vocês... Não conseguem nem fazer silêncio? – era Kyouya que aparecia na porta.

- M...Mas, Kyouya! Não tem ninguém pilotando esse navio! – Tamaki entrava em pânico.

O de óculos suspirou e resolveu explicar, apesar de estar claro que Haruhi e os mais velhos dali já sabiam.

- Está claro que o Yuzuru-sama tem um ótimo senso de humor. E que este navio está no "piloto automático". Conhecem?

- Realmente... Devíamos ter pensado nisso, Hikaru. Ele provavelmente não queria envolver mais ninguém nisso. – Kaoru concluía, com uma gota caindo pela cabeça.

- Agora perdeu toda a graça, vamos subir.

Todos concordaram e, assim, o primeiro jogo que os Hitachiin fizeram terminou em um gigante _"game over, you fail"_.

Mas eles não desistiram! No dia seguinte, o céu não estava completamente azul, bem pelo contrário: estava cheio de nuvens, fazendo o mar ganhar com uma coloração mais escura, dando sinal de que naquele dia o sol não brilharia mesmo que ainda fosse cedo, eles puxaram Tamaki para um canto e falavam em sussurro.

- Temos um novo jogo.

- Outro?! O de ontem não foi divertido como vocês falaram! – o loiro exclamou, aborrecido, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

Em resposta, os gêmeos sorriram com maldade.

- Dessa vez o jogo é...

-... Descobrir o ponto fraco de Haruhi!

Tamaki abriu os olhos e ficou a fitar os gêmeos, pedindo silenciosamente uma explicação.

- Você não acha estranho, tono? – Hikaru.

- Uma garota normalmente morreria de medo daquilo de ontem! – Kaoru.

- Mas ela nem gritou.

- Então decidimos tentar descobrir do que ela tem medo!

- Que idiota! Se ela quiser contar, ela contar... – Tamaki foi interrompido.

- Quem ganhar vai ser considerado o mais próximo dela! – eles exclamaram juntos após seguir seus padrões de fala, levantando cada um, um dos braços.

Após ouvir isto, o mais alto se animou mais. Acabou concordando entrar no jogo. Decidiram que teriam até o final do dia. Hikaru e Kaoru foram até o porão do navio e acabaram por arranjar um rato, deixando perto da menina que não se mostrou abatida. Pegou uma rede – sabe-se lá onde – e captou o bicho. É, estratégia de animais nojentos falhara. Em seguida, Tamaki arranjou uma injeção com uma agulha bem grande e afiada, mostrando para a garota. Ela apenas olhou inocentemente e indagou.

- Para que isso, senpai?

E, então, Tamaki reparou que ela não tinha medo de agulhas.

No final do dia, que só parecia final por estar mais escuro e as nuvens estarem ganhando um tom acinzentado, pois de resto nada mudara, os três suspiraram encolhidos em um canto do navio.

- Esse jogo é chato. – Hikaru reclamou. – Ela não tem medo de nada!

- Verdade. Nem parece uma menina!

- Vamos fazer outra coisa, Kaoru?

- Sim, vai ser mais divertido!

Os gêmeos saíram e Tamaki ficou pensando consigo mesmo que era impossível alguém não ter medo de nada! Mas Haruhi parecia uma muralha, este jogo provavelmente falhara também. Até tentou ter mais ideias de coisas assustadoras, mas gastou todo seu estoque com o jogo. Nesse momento, Hani apareceu carregando um balde de madeira cheio de batatas.

- Tama-chan, Tama-chan! Pode descascar isto para nós?!

- Claro, Hani-senpai!

O mais alto se levantou, pegando o pesado balde e se encaminhando para o depósito, onde havia os materiais adequados e o local adequado para colocar as cascas. No caminho, encontrou Haruhi olhando para o céu, parecendo preocupada. Resolveu chamá-la.

- Haruhi! – atraiu atenção dela. – Está fazendo algo? Se não, pode me ajudar com isto?

- Ah, tudo bem. Desde que você não esteja pretendendo nada. – encarou o rapaz.

- Não! – ele se sobressaltou. – Claro que não! Eu até tentei pedir ajuda para os outros, mas eles me disseram que não dava, estavam ocupados e coisas do tipo. Então resolvi pedir para você. – ele corou levemente.

- Entendi... É por que somos plebeus, não é? – gota.

- Então, você vai me ajudar?!

Ele se exaltou e, no final, ela concordou e seguiu o rapaz até o depósito, onde Tamaki colocou dois bancos para sentarem e baldes ao lado deles, com o de batatas no meio dos dois. O trabalho se seguiu com poucas conversas, não por Tamaki não puxar assunto, mas por Haruhi parecer que não queria conversa. Ela parecia apreensiva e olhava a cada batata descascada para o pequeno pedaço de céu visível dali. O mar se fazia ouvir naquele silêncio, estando agitado e o barulho do vento soprando forte. As nuvens tinham uma pesada cor chumbo, escurecendo cada vez mais o convés.

- Será que terá uma tempestade com trovões...? – ela se perguntava baixinho enquanto o mar se tornava um com o céu.

- Ué? Não está acendendo. – Tamaki falava consigo mesmo, tentando acender uma lamparina.

- Não precisa disso, senpai. Ainda dá para ver o que fazemos. – ela comentou, sorrindo casualmente.

- Ah... Está bem então. – falou calmamente, mas pensava _"ela é muito fofa!"_

Quando ia se sentar, um feixe de luz cortou o céu e iluminou por um segundo o recinto. Haruhi já sabia o que viria e estremeceu, fechando os olhos com força ao ouvir o barulho do trovão.

- Haruhi? Tudo bem? – Tamaki a fitava, preocupado.

- T...Tudo. – ela se levantou, sentindo um arrepio correndo visivelmente em seu corpo. – Mas eu lembrei que tenho que fazer algo... Até mais, senpai.

Tamaki ficou sem entender o que poderia ser e ficou ainda mais confuso ao ver que ela abria uma daquelas enormes caixas e entrava, fechando a "porta" em seguida. Tamaki piscou os olhos e se aproximou com cuidado do lugar que ela se trancara, sussurrando contra a madeira.

- Haruhi... Você tem medo de trovões?

E mais um relâmpago cortou o céu, seguido de um alto barulho. Haruhi estava encolhida, tapando os ouvidos, mas isso não era suficiente. Apenas abafava o som, mas ainda conseguia ouvir e Tamaki ouvia perfeitamente os sons de exaltação da garota, que se assustava com os trovões, tendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Vamos, Haruhi. – tentava abrir a enorme caixa de madeira. – Se ficar aí, vai ser mais assustador.

- Não. Eu estou bem. É assim que eu sempre supero.

- Sempre...? Sozinha?

Tamaki conseguia imaginar. Pelo pouco que ela falou, o pai vivia trabalhando e mal tinha tempo para passar com a filha, além de ter perdido a mãe muito cedo. Por isso ela não tinha medo das coisas. Ela não queria dar trabalho, não queria atrapalhar o pai, nem ninguém; crescera de forma independente. Por isso ela começou a fazer as coisas sozinha. O garoto sorriu levemente, sabendo que compreendeu melhor a amiga, conseguindo abrir a caixa.

- Entendo... Mas, agora... Você não está mais sozinha, Haruhi. – ele estendeu a mão, na intenção de ajudá-la a sair dali. – Venha.

Haruhi, com expressão chorosa, levantou-se e encarou o loiro. Estava trêmula, mas ia saindo lentamente daquele ambiente ainda mais escuro, quando o barulho de um novo trovão a despertou e fez com que ela se agarrasse ao loiro, em um abraço firme, que foi correspondido com leveza e carinho.

- Não se preocupe. Estarei aqui, não deixarei você ficar sozinha.

Haruhi apertou a blusa do rapaz, sentindo as lágrimas escorrer livremente pela face. Ele teve certeza de que todos têm seus medos, ele mesmo já passara por isso, mas vivia positivamente. E, no final, o jogo não foi completamente perdido.

- Tamaki, Haruhi! – era Hikaru e Kaoru que chegavam no depósito, mas fizeram uma expressão de pura malvade, apesar da descrença. – Ah. Não sabíamos disso.

- Eeh?! – Tamaki se virou, ficando absurdamente corado. – Ela é minha... filha! Nada mais natural que um pai abraçar sua cria! Seus gêmeos pervertidos!

- Sei... – e eles saíam do local.

- Hey! Seus...

- Senpai...

Haruhi chamou, baixinho, e ele acabou por se acalmar. E ficou no ar se Haruhi superara seu medo, pois parou de relampear, apesar da tempestade ter se arrastado por toda a noite, agitando o mar.

Mas, depois da tempestade, o sol sempre brilharia. E brilhou como nunca no dia seguinte, o céu claro, limpo e cristalino, sem nenhum traço de nuvens. E Tamaki elegeu uma família. Ele era o pai, Kyouya a mãe e Haruhi a filha.

- Por que eu tenho que ser a mãe...? – Kyouya perguntava com certo descaso, após pegar Tamaki explicando para os gêmeos as condições deles.

- Ah, vamos Kyouya! – o de óculos saiu andando e o loiro foi atrás. – Hey, não me ignore!

- Tamaki idiota... – Hikaru resmungava. – Por que ele estava abraçando Haruhi? Ela é nosso brinquedinho, não pode ficar fazendo isto com ela.

- Hikaru... – Kaoru observava o irmão, entendendo o que se seguia.

- Haruhi! Venha brincar conosco! – o mais velho chamou ao ver a menina caminhando.

- Não posso. Tenho que preparar a comida.

- Ah, então nós te ajudamos! Vamos, Kaoru?

- Bem... Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, Hikaru. Mais tarde eu vou.

O Hitachiin saiu, deixando que Hikaru seguisse Haruhi, mesmo que seu irmão tivesse ficado levemente chateado com aquilo.

- Não entendo o Kaoru.

- Por quê?

- Ele não veio comigo.

- Hikaru, vocês podem andar juntos, mas vocês são pessoas diferentes. Não precisam ficar sempre juntos.

Após Haruhi falar isso, ele se calou. Cada vez mais, aquilo estava se tornando realidade e, no fundo, ambos os gêmeos sabiam, mas Kaoru era quem estava admitindo com mais clareza. Ele andava na direção dos quartos e, no caminho, viu que Tamaki conversava com o Haninozuka e Morinozuka apenas ouvia. Acabou por parar na frente do quarto de Kyouya, batendo na porta, ouvindo apenas um "entre" como resposta.

- Com licença, Kyouya-senpai.

- Ora... – ele ajeitou os óculos, demorando dois segundos para identificar quem era. – Kaoru, estou certo?

- Sim. Mas como?

- Vocês partem as franjas para lados diferentes e você... Bem... Você usa mais blusas laranja que seu irmão.

Ele falou que como se fosse óbvio. E realmente era, mas a maioria das pessoas não diferenciava, tanto que eram taxadas pelos Hitachiin como idiotas. Eles eram pessoas contraditórias: queriam ser diferenciados, mas ainda sim não queria isso. Naquele navio estavam aprendendo pouco a pouco a se relacionar com outras pessoas, mas isso era difícil, principalmente para Hikaru que em muitos momentos queria tomar Haruhi só para si. Kaoru suspirou com o pensamento, mas não falou nada, apenas obedecendo Kyouya, que falou para ele se sentar, o fazendo sobre a cama que o mais velho estava sentado, encostado sobre a parede, com um livro no colo.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- Com Haruhi.

- Não fica com medo?

- Do quê? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fitando o moreno.

- Dele se apaixonar e ficar mais tempo com ela do que com você.

Kyouya era direto, sem rodeios, o que acabou por fazer que o mais novo abaixasse a cabeça, olhando para o próprio colo. Tinha consciência disso, mas...

- Hikaru ainda é meio besta. Não sabe como demonstrar seus sentimentos. E, apesar de tudo, é bom para ele que se importe com mais alguém além de mim. Eu só não quero que...

Sem perceber, ele apoiou um dos pés na cama, abraçando a perna com os braços e apoiando o queixo no joelho, com o olhar perdido. A única coisa que ele não queria era perder Hikaru. Mas por que estava contando aquilo para Kyouya? Não tinha um motivo. Só queria falar com alguém. Esse alguém até poderia ser Haruhi, mas ela estava envolvida demais e os outros, no momento, estavam conversando entre si. Poderia até mesmo ser Tamaki, mas parecia que ele começara a sentir coisas pela garota e mesmo que não, ele tentaria resolver a situação de Kaoru. É, Kyouya foi até uma boa escolha, pois era no canto dele e não tentaria fazer nada. "_Apenas poderia ter uma expressão mais simpática_", pensava. Mas nem isso podia exigir, pois entrara ali quase de intruso e ainda estava atrapalhando o mais velho.

- Todavia, desculpe incomodá-lo, Kyouya. Mas...

- Você queria conversar com alguém, certo?

- Certo. – levou uma das mãos até atrás da cabeça, rindo sem graça. – Assim até parece que você lê mentes!

- Não. Mas é fácil ler expressões. A sua não mente.

O Hitachiin ficou surpreso. O moreno era bem observador! Mas... Então aquilo queria dizer que tudo que pensava estava na cara?

- Fica tão perceptível assim?

- Sim. Pelo menos para mim, digo. Pessoas como Tamaki, ou mesmo seu irmão, nem se dão conta.

- Então fico mais aliviado. – sorriu fracamente. – Não quero preocupar ninguém, especialmente Hikaru.

Kaoru levantou-se, batendo na cama para limpá-la de qualquer sujeito que seu sapato possa ter deixado.

- Obrigado, Kyouya-senpai.

- Não há de quê. Quando quiser conversar...

Ele apenas sorriu como resposta, saindo do quarto e indo correndo de encontro a Hikaru. Provavelmente ele ficou emburrado por ter o deixado ir sozinho, mas aquilo era um bom sinal. Enquanto ele ainda se importasse, tudo ficaria bem. Isso mesmo... Enquanto ainda tivesse uma parcela de Hikaru para si, já estaria satisfeito. Queria pensar assim.

- Hikaru?

- Ah, bem na hora. Kaoru, pode ajudar Hikaru com a louça? Tenho que pegar algumas coisas. Volto já.

Ele assentiu, vendo Haruhi sair, deixando os Hitachiin sozinhos. Hikaru estava irritado com o irmão mais novo, era visível.

- Você demorou. – soltou acidamente.

- Desculpe, Hikaru. – se aproximou do gêmeo, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e ficando na ponta dos pés para tal, já que eram da mesma altura. – Mas eu já prometi, não é? Vou estar ao seu lado, sempre. Pelo menos, enquanto você permitir.

- Idiota... – ele sussurrou, abaixando a face. – Então trate de cumpri-la.

Hikaru se virou, apoiando a testa no ombro do irmão, retribuindo o abraço. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até Kaoru segurar a mão do outro e virá-lo para a pia.

- Agora, é melhor terminar isto, se não Haruhi nos dará uma bronca!

E ambos caíram no riso ao imaginar a "raposinha" com raiva. Sim, enquanto aquilo durasse tudo ficaria bem.

E a noite caiu sem que os heróis vissem. Logo, eles já estavam em seus aposentos, se preparando para dormir. Tamaki, que estava adentrando no quarto com cuidado, deixou-o de lado ao ver que Kyouya lia, com uma lamparina acesa. Ler; isso era algo constante na vida de Ootori.

- Ainda acordado?

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Hehe, estava observando o céu. Está bonito lá fora. – ele se arrumava para dormir, logo se deitando na cama e se cobrindo, de costas para Kyouya.

- Tamaki, posso te perguntar algo? – Kyouya apagou a fonte de iluminação, também se deitando, igualmente de costas para Tamaki.

- Claro!

- Como eram seus pais?

Não, Kyouya não era do tipo que fazia interrogatórios. Era bem na dele e conseguia identificar algumas coisas nas pessoas de cara. Já tinha visto que Haruhi era do tipo que não se ligava em muita coisa, estava ali provavelmente para adquirir experiência e também que Haninozuka só queria saber do pai respeitar seu desejo e seu primo estava ali para protegê-lo. Os gêmeos também eram simples, do tipo que vivia no próprio mundo e não deixava ninguém se aproximar, apesar de estarem mais comunicativos desde o início da viagem. Já Tamaki... Ele era altruísta demais. Uma pessoa assim não existia. Ele parecia apenas um idiota. Proteger o reino? Impossível ser só isso. Ele também devia ter algum egoísmo. Kyouya esperava descobrir mais sobre ele com aquela pergunta.

- Meus pais?

- Sim.

- Eu... Não os conheci. Digo, não me lembro da minha mãe, pois ela me deu para que Shima criasse antes que eu completasse dois anos de idade. – a voz se tornou apenas um sussurro. – A única coisa que eu tenho é uma foto que quase não se dá mais para ver a imagem e um ursinho de pelúcia.

Houve um momento de silêncio, mas logo ele voltou ao tom normal.

- Mas não tenho raiva de ninguém! Ela era muito bonita e quis que eu tivesse uma vida melhor do que se eu estivesse com ela, pois ela enfrentava dificuldades e tinha um corpo fraco.

- E seu pai?

- Eu... Não sei quem é.

Kyouya ficou a fitar a parede do quarto, sem nem imaginar que Tamaki fazia o mesmo. Sim, ele parecia tão feliz que, apesar de ser plebeu, parecia ter vivido até ali uma vida cheia de felicidade com uma linda família simples, que sempre comia junta em volta da mesa, com conversas calorosas regando o ambiente.

- Você... não se sente sozinho?

- Eu...

Engoliu em seco. Solidão era algo que conseguia não ver a maior parte do tempo, mas não podia negar que ela estava lá, bem ao seu lado. Shima quase nunca ficava em casa nos mesmos horários e, quando ficava, ela estava cuidando das tarefas. Não que gostasse, mas também brincou muito sozinho. A companhia mais frequente era um cão que tinha, chamado Antoniete. Por não ter pais e eles serem desconhecidos para todos, Tamaki era uma criança relativamente comentada no local em que vivia, sendo poucos que atreviam a se aproximar. Mas ele sempre fora forte. Podia até se dizer que ele estava apenas fechando os olhos, mas ele suportou tudo, aprendendo artes marciais e o manuseio de espada, também se fortalecendo espiritualmente. A solidão... Ela só apertava nas noites solitárias em que não conseguia dormir.

- Não há necessidade de responder.

Tamaki fechou os olhos.

- Obrigado, Kyouya...

- Boa noite, Tamaki.

E, naquela noite, foi apenas silêncio.

Mas, naquela altura da viagem, os mantimentos deviam ser racionalizados e Hani já começava a sentir falta dos doces abundantes. Até o terceiro dia ele agüentou com balas que tinha trago escondido na mochila, mas o mau humor tomava conta dele e uma aura maligna pairava em volta dele. Nem Mori se aproximava demais. Hani ficava a arremessar coisas e o objeto favorito parecia ser o ursinho de Tamaki, que soltava um berro toda vez que o via apanhando de graça. Confessou para os amigos, com tom pesaroso.

- Eu sinto que se demorarmos demais para chegar... Todos nós vamos morrer!

- Isso é exagero, senpai.

Haruhi comentou, mas logo Hani saía do quarto, começando a morder o mastro de madeira. Foi uma gota geral. Tamaki se aproximou, com cuidado e medo. Muito medo.

- Hani-senpai... vai fazer mal se comer isto.

O mais baixo o encarou e como não estava pensando, mordeu a mão do loiro, que começou a gritar.

- Minha mão! Minha mão! Vai arrancar, vai arrancar! Socorro, Mori-senpai!

- Mitsukuni. Pare.

Mori fez com que o primo soltasse a mão de Tamaki, lhe dando uma bala em seguida. Tinha pensado que aquilo poderia acontecer, então trouxe algumas balas reserva. Ao comer a bala, o baixinho voltou a sorrir e a abraçar o Usa-chan e girar com felicidade. Os outros respiraram aliviados e agradeceram mentalmente a Takashi. Sem ele, Tamaki teria perdido a mão e, mais tarde, provavelmente todos ali não teriam sobrevivido à viagem, que chegava ao fim. A imensidão do mar era quebrada por um pedaço de terra que podia ser visto, mesmo que ainda parecesse pequenino, devido à distância. Ali estava o objetivo da viagem.

_**Continua...**_

_Demorou também, eu sei! Mas acho que agora dá pra fazer um trabalho mais... caham, relativamente rápido. Mas digo que para capítulo sair, preciso de reviews! Elas são meu combustível para escrever. çç_

_Bem, agradeço a quem comentou no capítulo anterior. Obrigada, de verdade._

_Mas... Será que alguém ainda lê isso? Se sim, se manifestem, por favor._

_Beijos,_

_Yuu Grantaine._

(21/10/2009)


End file.
